Mellark's Moments
by angie weasley23
Summary: Cinco momentos en la vida de los Mellark, luego del nacimiento de su primera hija. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del foro Días Oscuros.


¡Hola! Quisiera aclarar que esta es mi primera historia dentro del mundo LJDH. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del foro Días Oscuros._

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Mellark's Moments**

1.

El sol da sus primeros rayos de sol cuando Peeta despierta. A su lado, Katniss aún duerme. Cada vez que la ve no puede evitar sonreír. Pero su sonrisa aumenta al ver al pequeño bulto que está junto a Katniss. Su hija, Willow, se remueve un poco. Peeta la mira maravillado. Aún no puede creer que esa miniatura de persona sea suya, mitad él, mitad Katniss. Acaricia su cabecita tiernamente. Decide que ya es hora de levantarse a hornear, pero antes de ir a algún lado, una mano lo detiene.

- Quédate con nosotras- le susurra Katniss, aún bajo los efectos del sueño.

Peeta sonríe y se acurruca junto a sus chicas.

- Siempre-.

2.

Una mariposa se posa en la mano de la niña que apenas está dando sus primeros pasos. Su padre está detrás de ella para evitar que se caiga. Katniss los observa a unos metros de ahí, sentada sobre el césped. Ver a Peeta tan feliz con su hija hace que cualquier pensamiento de duda, y sobre todo miedo, se disipe de su mente aunque sea por unos momentos.

Willow resbala, pero su papá, que está justo detrás de ella, la alza en brazos antes de que toque el suelo.

- Papa- dice la niña tocándole la cara con sus manitos.

- Sí, cariño, papi siempre va a estar para protegerte- le responde Katniss, abrazando a Peeta por la cintura. Peeta le sonríe.

- Mama- habla otra vez Willow, haciendo señas con sus manos para que su mamá la cargue, e instantes después su pedido es concedido. Peeta le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que su hija suelta un bostezo y se acurruca mejor en los brazos de su mamá.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa- dice Peeta en voz baja. Katniss asiente. Tras ellos, el sol se oculta.

3.

Cuando Peeta se enteró que iba a ser padre otra vez, estaba en la panadería. Había quedado con Katniss en ir al lago toda la tarde, sólo los dos. Willow se quedaría con el tío Haymitch. Sin embargo, el muchacho que ayudaba a Peeta tuvo que salir de emergencia. Y a él no le quedó más que quedarse a atender la panadería. Eran ya más de las cinco de la tarde cuando la panadería finalmente se vació. Peeta estaba a punto de irse cuando Katniss llegó.

- No puedo creer que me hayas dejado plantada- le dice.

- Katniss, en verdad que lo siento, pero Richard tuvo un problema y… - trata de explicarle Peeta.

- No me importa lo que le pasó a Richard. Planeé tanto este día para que saliera perfecto y tú decides no ir- le reclama, furiosa.

- Katniss, cálmate. Ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi culpa…- pero otra vez es interrumpido por su esposa.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Peeta Mellark!- le grita. Peeta la mira sorprendido.

- Tranquila Katniss- trata de calmarla. – No volverá a pasar. Dios, cualquiera pensaría que estás embarazada- bromea él, sonriendo.

Katniss se muerde el labio inferior, al escuchar lo que su esposo le dijo. Peeta deja de sonreír.

- Katniss…- dice.- ¿Acaso estás…?-

Su esposa asiente. Peeta la abraza y la besa.

- Te amo-.

4.

_Es un muto. Solo está contigo porque Gale se fue. No te quiere. Jamás te quiso y jamás lo hará._

No, no es cierto. Ella me ama. Estamos casados y tenemos dos hijos.

_No te ama y en el fondo lo sabes. Tú fuiste su premio consuelo. Ella mató a tu familia._

No. No. No. Eso es mentira.

Peeta aprieta con más fuerza el borde de la mesa, luchando contra él mismo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que le dio un ataque. Trata de concentrarse en lo que pasa a su alrededor: Willow está jugando en la sala, Katniss está arriba con el pequeño Rye, y él, hasta antes que empezara el ataque, estaba cocinando.

_Siempre se burló de ti. Nunca le importaste._

- ¡Cállate!- grita, desesperado. No debe dejar que su otro yo gane. Es mentira, se repite una y otra vez. Lo que más lo enfada es que él haya terminado como una pieza más de los juegos de Snow, incluso años después y cuando ya no hay peligro aparente. Odia esta situación.

- ¿Papi?- dice una voz. Peeta abre los ojos, bruscamente. Frente a él esta su hija. Peeta parpadea varias veces tratando de concentrarse en la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos azules. La prueba de que todo lo que su otro yo le dice es mentira.

- ¿Papi, estás bien?- vuelve a preguntar Willow. Su papá suspira profundamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos vuelven a ser igual de azules que los de su hija.

- Ahora sí, cariño-.

5.

El pequeño rubio de ojos grises juega en la playa persiguiendo un insecto. Su hermana lo vigila sentada a un par de metros de ahí. Está confundida. En la escuela, han empezado a hablar de cómo era la vida hace mucho tiempo, y de los Juegos del Hambre. Sabe que sus papás tuvieron algo que ver con eso, pero ellos insisten en que aún es muy pequeña para saber.

Siente que alguien se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Por qué esa carita?- le pregunta el recién llegado.

Willow mira a su hermano jugar.

- Finn, tú sabes la historia de nuestros padres, ¿no?- pregunta ella. El muchacho asiente por toda respuesta. – Pero no me dirás nada, ¿cierto?- adivina ella, ahora mirándolo fijamente.

- Cierto- admite Finn. – Mira Willow, sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Yo también pasé por eso. Ellos pasaron por cosas bastante difíciles: tu mamá perdió a su hermana, y tu papá se quedó sin familia, yo no pude conocer a mi padre. No puedo imaginar lo doloroso que debe ser recordar todo eso. Lo único que tía Katniss y tío Peeta quieren es evitar hacerte sentir lo que ellos sintieron. No te enojes por eso, espera a cuando ellos estén listos-

- ¿Tan feo es?- pregunta Willow luego de sopesar las palabras de Finn. – Lo que ellos pasaron, me refiero-

- Más que nada por lo que perdieron. ¿Me prometes que esperarás a que tus padres estén listos?-

- Sí- acepta la chica a la vez que Finn se pone de pie. – Por cierto, Finn, gracias-

- No hay de qué- responde el muchacho. – Ah… y Willow- dice antes de irse. La chica lo mira. – ¿Quieres un azucarillo?-.

* * *

_Gracias por leer... apreciaría que me dijeran qué les pareció en un review ;)_


End file.
